Warrior
by WerewolvesRock86
Summary: Bella is a... she goes to live with Charlie to befriend the cullens and the pack and sometime she has a little attitude but is still a sweet girl haha yeah righ give it a try please 1st story ExB Thanks same storie diffrent summary. Sorry for the terrible grammar I have hopefully gotten better on my other profile, Hadesgirl1. :) Go check it out.
1. begining

(BPOV)

_I woke up with sun shining in my eyes I did not want to wake up because today was the day i was going to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks the rainiest place in the whole continetal US. I detested Forks I didn't like the rain or wet I am happy where I am here in Phoinex where theres sun and heat. My bags are already packed and ready to go all that needed to be done was for me to get ready. I got out of bed and got my toiletries and walked to the bathroom to get in the shower the hot water lessend the tenseness in between my shoulder blades. The thought of having to live where theres snow and rain that freezes into ice on the ground scares me since I am not the most cordinated person the planet. I got out and wrapped my towel securley around myself and walked to my room for my clothes. I put on a dark blue blouse with black skinny jeans and black converse. I walked over to my dresser by the window and opened my jewelry box and took out my necklace that my mother, Renee, gave me. It was a locket with a picture of her and me together one one side and me and Charlie on the other when it's closed the front of it has a single rose._

_I was tooken out of my thoughts by my mom calling from down stairs, "Hurry Bella it's time to or we'll belate to catch our plane."_

_"Coming mom" I yelled back opening my door and walking down stairs._

_"You don't have to do this you know, you don't have too go." she said looking at me with her wide eyes._

_"I want to mom really I do" I was never a convincing liar I always stuttered and blushed but, I have been saying this for a long time thats it sounds almost perfectly convincing._

_"Are you sure I don't mind staying" "I am sure" she nodded. _

_See my mom left Charlie and took me with her here to phoinex but, I still saw my dad every summer I would go up to Forks and spend time with Charlie till I was 14 that was when i put my foot down. I haven't been there for a couple years and then just last year in Semptember my mom got married to Phil,_ _who is strictly a minor league baseball player who travels a lot._

_"I love honey tell Charlie I said Hi and e-mail me as soon as you can okay" she wispered in my ear while hugging me._

_"I will promise" I murmmered as I hugged her back._

_"Bye" I yelled as I borded the play to Fork _

* * *

><p><em>I stumbled my way off the plane and gathered my luggage (which was only a few bags) and made my way through the airport to outside where I found Charlie waiting by the cruiser. "Hi Ch-Dad" I said as i gave him a one armed akward hug I wasn't aloud to call him Charlie to his face. "Hey Bells it's good to see you"<em>

_"It's good to see you too dad." I murmmered_

_We easily put my bags into the trunk of the cruiser and climber into the passenger side of the car and Charlie in the drivers and we took off to Forks._

_"I got you a car good for you real cheap" he said_

_"What type of car?" I noticed the way he said "good car for you" other than just "good car."_

_"A Chevy, do you remember Billy Black down in La Push" he mummbled_

_"No" I am greatful that my mind was able to block those painful memories._

_Charlie let the Billy thing go and said, "well I bought the truck off of him and his son Jacob who rebuilt the engine." _

_"Oh" I am really greatful that he thought about me but, I am a warrior who keeps peace between supernatural things such as vampires, werewolves, witches, and faries. I am sent here to Earth from our plant Juno where all warriors are trained to fight and control our powers. Every warrior has 3 main powers that they use the most and for me, my main 3 powers are ivisibility, shape shifter, (where I can turn into anything vampire, werewolf, cheetah, lion and thats just some) and my last main power is I have control over fire. I got my first power witch was shape shifting at the age of 10 and my trainer had a very hard time to help me with that since i kept shifting into a new born vampire. Then I got invisibility when I was 12 and that was harder than the shifting because I turned invisible for 3 weeks before I was visible so it scared my mom my real mom when there was some invisible person eating her food. Then I got my control over fire when I was 14 and lets just say it wasn't pretty with the whole neighbor hood was on fire._

_We came to a stop in front of the house I have not seen in the past 6 years. He grabbed my bags and headed to th front door and to my new room I followed after him up the stairs and to my room._

_"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom for you" he grummbled._

_"Oh right one bathroom" I wispered under my breath. There is one thing gret about Charlie he doesn't hover. He left the room for me to unpack and get settled but thats not what I did I put my bags against the wall and sat on my bed and wispered, "Crante" and a small flame apeared in the palm of my hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is my first story so go easy please and I want to clear up that bella was trained till she was 18 then she was reborn and started off again when she was little she got adopted by Renee and Charlie. The second chapter will go up sometime later this week alright and peace till next chapter :)<strong>

**-TNG**


	2. information and History

**A/N:Alright I know this story may not be good to some people but no flames please and if you would like to give ideas for this story then thats fine I will try to use them alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters stephenie meyers does still don't know why we need disclaimers *sigh***

**On with the chapter :) hope you like**

* * *

><p><em>I stared at the flame in my hand wondering if there's any good in what I can do or if there's love I can find without hurting them. So let me tell you about myself so you're not so confused my name is Isabella Marie Swan I am 17 and I am a warrior. Warriors are people that help keep peace between supernatural beings witch you should know what supernatural beings are if you don't well here's some I have met or seen, vampires, werewolves, faries, witches, those are some supernatural things I have met. Us warriors are trained at a planet called Juno no human has heared of it neither have supernaturals I am here in Forks because apparentlly there are vampires here and werewolves down in La Push and lets put it this way they are not so friendly with each other. 1 last detail about warriors before I go into what I am doing here in Forks we have 3 main powers mine are invisibility which helps me when I am trying to spy and shape shifting which helps when I need strength and then comes my control over fire which I haven't found what that helps for.<em>

_Also in human form (for me since I can shift) we have the strength of a newborn vampire and the speed of a werewolf. I know, I know why a werewolf well for one a werewolf is way faster than a vampire and second werewolves are dangerous when they are running don't ask why we haven't figured that out yet. Okay the reason I am here is because I have to make peace between the vampires and werewolves here. The werewolves have been extinct for a long time because there weren't very many vampires that changed ever since the Volturi **(did I spell that right) **decided that there should be more vampires in the world than anything else. So they changed 10 people so that made so far 584 vampires in total and this was in 1453 yeah that far back. _

_In 1533 the numbers of vampires went up all the waya to the thousands so now there were 1,205. As for the werewolves there used to be 19 in total yeah not a lot but it helped to keep everything in order but then the numbers went out completely there were 0 werewolves since 1209-1454. In 1455 the numbers shot up like a rocket there were 1,000 werewolves and that went on for a long time the numbers for both going up and down. Then one day in the year of 1646 a vampire came across a new way of living instead of drinkin human blood and that was drinking animal blood. Not many followed that one because you weren't as strong as you were when you drank human blood. _

_That's pretty much it except that warriors have there senses hightened to were they are as goo as a vampires. See my thoughts are clean._

_"BELLA DINNERS READY!" Charlie yelled from down stairs not knowing I can hear him perfectly well even if he wispered._

_"Alright I'm coming" I yelled back not as loud._

_I walked down stairs and smelt the cheezey tasty smell of pizza I grinned it was my favorite. I grabbed a plate and 2 slices and sat next to Charlie in the couch and watched the game with no interest. When I was done I was about to go up to my room but Charlie called me down._

_"Hey Bells you got a phone call from a girl called Anna I wasn't sure if you new her so I said you were busy and could I take a message she said to just tell she is faxing you something" he grummbled embaressed._

"crap" _I thought "Thanks dad and if she calls again can you call me down unless I'm really not here" I smirked._

_"Yeah sure" he mummbled turning back to the tv._

_I ran up to my room and to my faxing matchine and saw that Anna faxed me the information on the vampire coven._

The coven or family is what they like to be called are the cullens they have 7 people in the "family" and thats Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, **(how do you spell his name I forgot** **:))** Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. They follow the animal blood drinking rule.

Edward: His real name is Edward Anthony Mason (Cullen) he was dying of the spanish influenza in 1918 his parents already died of the same thing. He was born in 1901 so he was 17 when he was changed he was the 1st one in the family besides Carlisle. He is 93 years old. He can read minds besides yours that is.

Carlisle: His real name is Carlisle Cullen that's where the name came from and he was chnged by a new born on a rampage he was trying to kill it but, it bit him. He was able to drag himself to safety till he was fully changed. He has the best control out of all the cullens and he is a doctor. He is 362 years oold born in 1427 and changed in 1449.

Esme: Her real name is Esme Pratt** (Had to think of a name sorry) **she was changed by Carlisle because she jumped off a cliff after losing a child that was unborn. she pratically the stay at home mom. she was born in 1901 but changed in 1921 she is 90 years old changed 3 years after Edward.

Rosalie: Her real name is Rosalie Hale she was changed by Carlisle because she was raped by her ex-fiance Royce King II and his buddies they were drunk. Rosalie is the ice queen of the family so don't be surprised if she glares at or is mean. She also has beauty she also got revenge on Royce by killing him and his buddies she was a little crazy back then but never tasted human blood before.

Emmett: His real name is Emmett MyCarty (Cullen) he was changed by Carlisle because he was maulled by a bear Rosalie found him dying and took him to Carlisle. Suposedly he is the strongest vampire they know he looks intimidating at first but he's really a big teady bear. He has killed 2 people by drinking their blood because they were his singer.

Alice: Her real name is Mary-Alice Brandon she was changed by some unknown Person she was attacked by James he is a human blood drinker. Anyways Alice can see the future but it's not positive for her the future changes on a persons choices. Alice doesn't remember any of her human life.

Jasper: His real name is Jasper Witlock** (how do you spell his last name) **he was a sargent mager in the World War II one day when they were on break I should say Maria and 2 of her friends found him and Maria chnaged him. Maria used him to train a new born army for a fight once that was done she had Jasper dispose of all the new borns then one day when he left he found Alice and they went to find the Cullens. Jasper can read and project someones emotions.

_"Alright that's some information" I thought as I put the folder down and got in my pajamas I ran down stairs and said, "night dad" and ran back up and climbed in bed waiting for tommarow to arrive._


	3. School and seeing the Cullens

**Alright here we are to the third chapter where she sees the Cullens for herself. It is going to be interesting the chapters will get longer and hopefully longer.**

**alright**

**down **

**there**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to my alarm bleeping like crazy I reached over to hit the snooze button but I hit the night stand. I looked up and grabbed a piece of paper to find Charlie hid my alarm clock because he knew I would try to sleep instead of going to school. I got up and started looking for the dang alarm clock and after a hour of search I found it and still had a hour and a half to get ready. So I picked up my toiletries from my room and went to the bathroom for a shower the hot water was a reminder that today I would see the Cullens for myself and try to befriend them. It might take a while to do that so I might befriend the wolves first and the reason I have to befriend them is so I can see why they hate each other so much because they not really enimies.<em>

_I jumped at the ice cold water hitting my back and huridley got out to get dressed I ran to my room with the towel aound me and grabbed my lucky outfit for today because I know I will need luck. I took out my red and black design long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with my white running shoes. I headed down stairs for breakfast but I only had 15 minutes so I grabbed a granola bar and ran out to my truck hopped in and sped off to the highschool._

_The highschool was easy to find with the big sign saying welcome to Forks High the school didn't even look like a school it looked like a buisness lot with tall buildings. I pulled into the parking lot next to the front office and walked in to the warm and cozy office. I walked up to the desk where a old lady with red hair and glasses sat and spoke, "Hello my name is Isabella I am new here" she looked up startled she probably didn't notice me come in. _

_She composed herself and smiled, "oh yes your scedule is right here and take this slip and have all your teachers sign it and return it at the end of the day."_

_"Okay thanks bye" I mummbled as I walked away._

_When I got in my truck I looked at my scedule and sighed this is going to be boring. _

**_Period 1: English-Varner_**

**_10 minute break_**

**_Period 2: Spanish-Elder_**

**_Period 3: Trig-Hager_**

**_Period 4: History-Mendes_**

**_Lunch_**

**_Period 5: biology-Banner_**

**_Period 6: P.E.-Coach Clap_**

_I got out of my truck and went to my first class English when I walked in all eyes turned toward me besides 2 pairs. I blushed and walked towards the teacher and handed him my slip which he signed and pointed toward a seat and what I saw made me smile. I had to sit between 2 Cullens and if I am correct Emmett and Jasper Cullen to be exact I walked towards them and sat down between them and put the books the teacher gave me on the desk. I was looking at the teacher who was giving the lecture when I heard Jasper wisper uner his breath low enough to were humans wouldn't be able to hear or understand, "dude she's not even one ounce of scared sh feels relaxed and content I don't get it"_

_"What do you mean she doesn't feel scared" that was Emmett._

_"She just doesn't I don't know why this human is weird"_

_"Maybe I should teach her a lesson" Emmett wispered grinning not showing his teeth._

_"No Emmett don't" _

_Emmett looked at me and smiled menacingly showing his teeth that were sharp but, looked like regular teeth. I just smiled a happy smile back and turned back to the teacherthen Emmett said, "dang she's good". _

_Then that class ended and I had a ten minute break and I walked out to my truck and got in. I started listening to peoples conversations to try and find the Cullens it wasn't that hard because this is what I heard._

_"She wasn't scared at all she was fine wit being close to us" Jasper mummbled confused._

_"Yeah and her scent didn't afect us at all she didn't smell like everyone else it didn't make us thirsty" Emmett frowned._

_"Are you sure you probably weren't paying attntion to her smell just the way she felt" Alice asked Emmett._

_"No I was paying attention to the way she smelt at the begging and she didn't smell appetizing" Emmett grummbled confusedly._

_"That's it I say we take her down she is a threat to our family" there goes Rosalie talking crap she doesn't even know me and she thinks I'm a threat._

_"Rosalie we don't know that lets just stay calm find out what we can about her alright" that must be Edward oh my god his voice is like velvet._

_"She has bad taste in cars that's for sure" Rosalie shivered. The rest of them laughed and nodded in agreement._


	4. What just happened

**alright this is the forth chapter I also got the 5th on the way but here is the 4th and this is going to be a long one. this starts off at Edwards home just to let you know.**

**ALRIGHT**

**DOWN**

**THERE**

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

_Another day of high school what is this the 70th time it gets boring after a while believe me. Alright I should introduce myself I am Edward Cullen well that's what I have been known as for 93 years. Right now I was sitting in my room waiting fro school again how many times am I going to have to say that word. Again, you must feel confused well I am a vampire yep a monster but me and my family are diffrent we drink animal blood_ not_ human blood. Our eyes are gold instead of red so that's one prop to show we aren't that evil oh who am I kidding we are monsters we are dangerous. In my family is Alice her mate Jasper, Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Esme and her mate Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle play the role as the adoptive parents of us 5 kids and we may be vampires and we don't have a soul but we do have emotions._

_We as in my family and I all love each other as in how I love my siblings with brotherly love and I love our "parents" . I was tooken out of my thoughts by Alice who seemed to find it funny to yell my name mentally._

_"EDWARD" hyperactive-pixie_

_"Yes Alice" at least I don't scream._

_"Time for school" she sang in her soft voice._

_"Really do I have to go I mean it's nto going to be any diffrent from all the other times we've been there" I whined and that's a first._

_"Yes you do if you want to meet the new girl ISABELLA SWAN!" she screamed the girls name, see like I said hyperactive-pixie._

_I was about to say "what if I don't want to" she cut me off by saying, "You are coming and that's that"._

_No use in arguing with the pixie. You see some of us when we are turned get extra abilities like me I can read minds and Alice can see the future but it depends on the persons choice and last but not least Jasper he can sense emotions and contol them. I got up and got dressed in a sensible fassion that Alice would approve of a button up white and blue striped shirt and loose dark blue jeans and no the jeans did not hang on my hips I am not a gangster I am a vampire. I grabbed my keys to the Volvo and walked down stairs to the grauge**(How do you spell that sorry not that good at spelling) **I hopped into the car and peeled out of th drive way. On the way I listened to my siblings thoughts I tried to give them privacy but I still new._

_"**Hmm what can I do to work on the cars some more? What can I buy to make them go faster? Oh look at the way I look**_- _Rosalie_

_**"****I can't believe I lost a wrestling match to Jasper come on time to plan for a rematch**- Emmett _

_"**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**- Alice hiding something from me._

_"**What is Alice thinking, I wonder what the new girl is like**- Jasper_

_Well normally I would let it go but since there's a new student I asked,"What are you hiding from me Alice?"_

_"Nothing dear brother nothing" Alice smirked._

_I sighed I won't go against Alice the last time that happened I lost 2,000 bucks. Not going there again I still remember the day clearly,_

*Flashback*

Emmett and Jasper were doing a race Emmett was just turned and only six months old and Jasper and Alice found us 2 months ago. Anyways they were going to race and I was just going to watch till Alice came up to me.

"Hey wanna place a bet"

"Sure"

So the bet was $2,000 which meant if Jasper won I had to give Alice the money and if Emmett won she had to give me the money and back and when this happened I didn't know of her power. So Emmett and Jasper got ready and I was there to set them off.

"Alright you run all the way to the clearing and back okay ready...set...GO"

They took off toring through the woods racing at high speeds to fast for a human to see then i sighed and looke at Alice she just stood there blankly waiting for the come out. They had to run 50 miles there and back that meant at least 10 minutes till they got back. So I looked at Alice and stared in confusion bacause she looked smug about something then I read her mind.

_"Ha ha he doesn't know I can see the future he is going to lose $2,000 dollars hahaha"_

Dang it I knew there was something about her but I waited till the boys got back which of course Jasper came out first then 2 seconds latter came Emmett and that is how she got $2,000 bucks out of me.

*End of Flashback*

_After that horrible flashback we pulled into the parking lot and got out. I was hit by the thoughtd of the hormonal teenage boys and the jealousy of the girls apparently the new girl was something to look at. Don't blame me that's what the boys thoughts are saying just then I saw a rusty old red truck that looked like it can't go over 60mph. I looked at it in horror the new girl has very bad taste in cars that's for sure I looked away and sighed another day of school theres that word again. Me and my sibilings talked outside by the care until it was time for our classes._

_I walked into the Trig classroom with Alice the teacher Mrs. Hager wasn't in yet so we just took our seats and talked. Then the teacher walked in and started the lecture about diffrent things I already new. The hour went on and on Finally the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom followed closelly by Alice we went our separate ways to our next class but I got stopped by Jessica and I knew just what she was going to ask._

_"Hey Edward I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Friday" Jessica stated moving her uhmm upper part located above her waist as if that's a way of flirting._

_"No thanks Jessica I got to go bye" I left as quickly as I could at a human pace and met up with Emmett and Jazz._

_When I found them they were laughing so hard I thought tears were about to come out of there eyes they stopped after a while and we walked into the classroom._

_"So Jessica get to you again and ask you out" Jasper grinned._

_"Don't get me started how about we talk about your first class instead my was boring to say the least besides the encounter with Jessica." I muttered._

_Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look._

_"What is it? What happened?" I sat up straighter aware now._

_"Nothing it's just the new girl she is in our English class and she sits right between us" Emmett muttered._

_"So?" I spoke confused what's so important about that._

_"She wasn't afraid of us like everyone else Emmett being Emmett grinned at her showing his teeth and she just smiled back" Jasper said looking at me._

_"Alright lets talk about this after class with the rest."_

_So class went on with stuff about Romeo and Juliet the book we have to read and do a book report on. So I just went into my thoughts thinking about if the new girl was not human what could she be I haven't seen her personally but, with Emmett who keeps thinking of her face (which Rosalie will not like) she is beautiful for a human. The bell rang then and me, Emmett, and Jasper walked out of class and out to the car to talk with the family._

_Everyone was there we were the last ones to get there Rosalie immediately spoke._

_"So what's wrong"_

_"She wasn't scared of us at all she was fine with being close to us." Jasper mummbled._

_"Yeah and her scent didn't affect us at all she didn't smell like everyone else it didn't make us thirsty." Emmett said._

_"Are you sure you probably weren't paying attention to her smell just the way she felt." Alice smiled._

_"No I was paying attention to the way she smelt at the begging and she didn't smell apetizing." Emmett murrmered._

_"That's I say we take her down she is a threat to our family." Rosalie who overreacts over pratically everything._

_"Rosalie we don't know that lets just stay calm and find out what we can about her." I said._

_"She has bad tastes in cars that's for sure" Rosalie shivered. We all laughed at her and nodded in agreement. _

_The next 5 minutes we spent talking well I was in my thoughts again about how much my siblings surprise me sometimes. With Emmett and his pranks Jasper and his respect for history then there's Rosalie with her passion for cars and Alices' passion for shopping which I don't get. Then theres my parents Carlisle who is a doctor who has amazing control and Esme the stay at home "mom" who loves to design._

_The day went on which was just 2 classes which were history and spanish. Then it was lunch I walked out of the spanish classroom followed by Rose and we met up with the rest outside the cafeteria doors. We walked through the doors Alice and Jasper first and then Rosalie and Emmett then I walked in._

_We got in the lunch line and got our food then sat at our regular table to see the new girl, Isabella Swan, sitting there at our table._

_(RPOV)_

**_"What does she think she's doing sitting at our table I'll show her" _**_I walked towards our table and said._

_"You're sitting at our table move" she just sat there smiling at me then she said,"Oh I know this is your table that's why I am sitting here I would like to talk to you" _

_I huffed and walked to a diffrent table and growled loud enough for her to hear "Thinks she's all that thinks she can take me ha I will show her."_

_She was suddenly in front of me and my family she looked directly at me and spoke with a threatening voice._

_"I'd watch what you say about people" she smiled "because you may be jealous that I am human well parcially human anyway I would treat others the way you want to be treated or it going to bite you in the ass alright" she smiled._

_What just happened._


	5. ATHORS NOTE INPORTANT PLEASE READ

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH COME UP SHORTLY I HAD THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER DONE THEN I DID 3/4 OF THE 2ND HALF AND TRIED TO SAVE IT BUT IT GOT DELETED SO I WORKED ON AND IT'S LIKE **

**1:00AM SO I AM TIRED AND GOING TO BED BUT THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP 2MARROW AND WHEN THE CHAPTER GOES UP I EXPECT REVIEWS PLEASE**

**BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE I DON'T HAVE ANY FANS ONLY ONE THANK YOU**

**DENALI1918 YOU ARE ONE TRUE FAN**

**REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE :) :) :)**


	6. Classes and thoughts

**Chapter 5 here we come hehehehehehehehehe**

* * *

><p><em>The 10 minute break was over and I headed to spanish and found out I had another cullen in the class. Specifically Alice Cullen I sighed because I knew I was going to have to sit by her. I am fine with it because I have to befirend them but can't I have at least 1 class without any of them anyways, how many times am I going to sit by a Cullen.<em>

_I walked to the teachers desk and had him sign my slip. He handed me my books that I would need for the class and sent me to the back of the classroom._

_"Miss Cullen raise your hand." she did._

_"go sit by her" I nodded._

_I sat down at the desk and set my books down and lent back against the chair._

_"Hello I am Alice Cullen and you must be Isabella Swan" Alice said._

_"Yeah but, call me Bella" I wispered to her as the teacher started the lecture._

_"Nice to meet you I just know we are going to be great friends." She grinned._

Alright akward _I thought but, smiled back. Alice kept sneaking glances inbetween class to see if I would freak out. I have news for you I will not freak out considering I can kill vampires easily. Class went on for about twenty minutes before I got a note from Alice._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Alice=<em>bold **bella=normal _Bella's thoughts=italic_)

**I know you aren't normal.**

What makes you say that?

**No reason just saying that I am going to find out!**

_two can play at this game_

Yeah well I know you're not normal either oh wait a minute...

**What?**

_only 30 seconds till class is over_

VAMPIRE

* * *

><p><em>I passed it to her after I had my stuff packed and took off out of the classroom to Trig. I groaned what Cullen will it be this time. I stalked through the lot to building 6 when I got stopped by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a babyish face.<em>

_"Hello I am Mike Newton and you must be Isa-"_

_I cut him off by saying, "Bella."_

_"Well Bella I was wondering if you were from Tennesse because you are the only ten I see." omg._

_I smiled, "You need new lines dude and when you get them don't use them on me."_

_I started to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm. Bad move dumbass time for me to be badass._

_I turned and said slowly,"LET. GO. OF. ME."_

_"No, not unless I get something I want and you should know what that is." He shoved me against the wall and tried to kiss me, not going to happen._

_I grabbed his hands ripped them off my shoulders turned him around to where he was against the wall. Then I swung my leg behind his and knocked him down to the ground and smiled._

_"Bye." I murmured laughing._

_He wasn't done yet so he grabbed my ankle and made me turn around I kicked him in the stomache hard but not hard enough to kill him or give him major injuries. Then I stalked off back to building six and walked into the class room to find the teacher not in the classroom yet so I looked for and empty seat and saw Rosalie Hale with the only empty seat next to her. So I walked over to her and sat down waiting for the teacher to arrive when someone poked my arm I turned around to see Tyler Crowley the first boy to introduce himself to me._

_"Hey saw what you did to Mike nice job." He grinned._

_"Thanks he was asking for it considering I asked him to let go of me but instead he insists that I want him and slams me against a wall it all good." I laughed._

_Then Rosalie cleared her throat. I turned towards her looking at her._

_"I am Rosalie Hale" she held her hand out._

_"Bella Swan" I wispered as I shook her hard as a rock freezing cold hand and smiled._

_Then the teacher walked in just then._

_"Attention class." Mrs. Hager spoke._

_The rest of the class consists of doing assignments and then home work._

_Then it was time to go and I had History next wonder what Cullen this time if not what Cullens this time. As I walked to building 1 a strange feeling came over me like I was being watched and it wasn't a good feeling. I got to the History classroom and saw 4 cullens the only one that wasn't there was Edward. They were the only one's with a empty seat in between them so I had a choice to sit next to Rosalie and Jasper or Alice and Emmett. The teacher was already there so I walked up to her and got my slipped signed and she handed me books for the class and motioned me to pick a seat._

_I cautiosly **(How do you spell that) **walked over to Alice and Emmett and took a seat between them. As the teacher started her lecture I sighed because I have had to sit by every Cullen so far but just Edward is the only one that hasn't been in one of my classes yet. I haven't even seen what he looks like but, supposedly he should be old fasioned because he is the first in the family but not the oldest. In case you're confused Carlisle is 362, Jasper is 164, Edward is 93, Esme is 90, Alice is 88, Rosalie is 86, and Emmett is 84 the youngest. _

_Just one more detail about us warriors is that we keep becoming reborn until we die in battle._

_With that thought I headed off to lunch but, not before being stopped by a short brown long haired girl._

_"Hi I'm Jessica." she held her hand out._

_I took her hand, "Bella"_

_"I was wondering if you would like to sit with us during lunch." Okay polite but ergent which means wants popularity by being seen with the new girl._

_"Umm...maybe later I need to speak with the Cullens." With that I walked away and to the lunch room and sat down at "their" table waiting for them. When they walked in I had to keep myself from gasping at the one with bronze hair which I an thinking that is Edward Cullen the mind reader. They got in the lunch line and made there way towards there table but froze when they saw me. Rosalie seemed mad and stormed over to me._

**_(POST IN LUNCH CONVERSATION HERE EXCEPT THINK OF IT IN BELLAS POINT OF VIEW SORRY)_**

_I stormed out of the cafeteria seething she had no right to speak about me that way even when I asked kind of politely to speak to them. I seethed for another like 20 minutes before heading to class and it seemed I was the first one there besides the teacher who I walked up to and got my slip signed and the books I would need. Then I headed to my seat and took my sketch pad out a worked on it till more people started to show up. _

_So I slowly put my stuff away and turned around to stare out the window when I saw Edward sitting there I yelped then blushed while he chuckled. Then disaster came. MIKE._

_This is the only reason I hate this class is because A) MIKE is here) and B) Mr. Banner let the class talk for a few minutes) and C) HE walked over here and plopped himself on my desk without a care in the world)._

_"Hey babe." he said leaning down trying to kiss me and show the class that he can get anyone he wants._

_When he was 1in. away I put my hand on his mouth and pushed his head away from me smiling._

_"What don't want to kiss your boyfriend." haha boyfriend nice one._

_"No, it's just I don't have one." I looked at him and when I said that everyone in the class "oohed"._

_"Then what was that in the lot at building 6" he smirked._

_"That was me kicking your butt," I said with no emotion besides smugness._

_He stared gaping at me while the class laughed._

_"You don't know the truth behind your action." Did he just go there?_

_"The truth about you well, there's nothing really true about you." Everyone laughed while I continued, " is that you try and get a girl every week just to get in their pants then you spread rumors and try to start acting like their boyfriend and then you don't leave them alone until they give and so far you have layed 5 girls in 5 weeks."_

_Another sweet gift for warriors is that we can dig into peoples history by one touch._

_He started to say something but Mr. Banner called the class to order and got started on the lecture. Edward kept staring at me probably wondering what I am thinking all well I'm not telling him._

**_(EPOV)_**

_When Bella stormed out of the cafeteria Rosalie laughed and muttered under her breath "pathetic". _

I need to tell them, _Alice thought._

_"What is it Alice." I said to low for humans to hear and to fast for them to understand._

_She stayed silent and just got a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it putting it in the middle of the table. I grabbed it and wispered it to myself so the family could hear. When I finished I put it back on the table and apparently the paper was notes between Bella and Alice._

_"You think she knows about us," I said looking pointedly at Alice who was looking into the future._

_"Can't see a thing sorry" she sighed then she grabbed her tray of uneaten food dumped it in the trash and walked out. I could tell without her thoughts or Jaspers help that she was upset about something and I was going to find out what was wrong with my little sister._

_I picked up my tray through it away and followed Alice. When I found her I was shocked she was in my meadow (which I don't mind) dry sobbing. I ran over to her and took her in my arms she sobbed for 30 minutes into my shoulder. I pulled her back and studied her Jasper is not going to be happy about his wife dry sobbing._

_"What is going on Alice?" I said looking in her eyes._

_She didn't say a thing but she did open her mind and this is what I saw..._

I saw a girl sitting in a room of white blindness it was Alice and she was human with her blue eyes This must be asylum where they stuck Alice for years Human Alice was singing her heart out.

wouldn't wanna be anybody else

you made me insecure told me I wasn't good enough

but, who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself

But, when it comes to me I wouldn't wanna be anybody else

na na na

na na na

na na na 

na

na na na 

na na na

na na na

na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

na na na

na na na

na na na

na

na na na 

na na na

na na na 

na

you got every right to a beautiful life c'mon

who say's who say's your not perfect

who say's your not worth it

who say's your the only one that's hurting

trust me that's the price of beauty

who say's your not pretty

who say's your not beautiful

who say's

_Then it ended just like that I was shocked she got a vision af herself human she didn't remember anything about her human life. I told her it was time for class and helped her up then we headed back to the school for class. I had biology and at this I hoped I had it with Bella she was beautiful she had deep brown eyes and brown hair that flows down her back. When I saw at our table in the lunch room I couldn't stop staring my siblings couldn't tell because they were staring to._

_I walked into the biology room and started to walk to my table but stopped when I saw the deep brown eyes I saw at lunch. I ended up freezing in the middle of the class room but thankfully me, Bella, and the teacher were the only ones in here. If I were human I would have been blushing when the teacher saw me staring at Bella._

_I sat down at the desk just in time for Mike to walk into the classroom and head over to my-our- desk. He slid on the top of the like he was at home and smiled at Bella._

_"Hey babe" Mike then tried to lean into kiss her but she put her hand on his mouth and pushed him away._

_"What don't want to kiss your boyfriend" Mike really I saw what happened in the lot._

_"No, it's just I don't have one." everyone inthe class "oohed" even me._

_"Then what was that in the lot at building 6" he was smirking._

_"That was me kicking your butt" I heard a hint of smugness in her voice and we were laughing while Mike just gaped._

_"You don't know the truth behind your action."_

_"The truth about you well, there's nothing really true about you." the class laughed even the teacher."is that you try and get a girl every week just to get in their then you sread rumors and try to start acting like their boyfriend and then you don't leave them alone until they give in and you have layed 5 girls in 5 weeks."_

_That ended the conversation as he went to his desk. I stared at Bella the rest of the class and that is also how class ended me staring after her as she left the classroom._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright that is it for this chapter and please review and I was wondering if I should make Bella have a baby with Edward which is your choice and if yes the baby will come in like the thirtyish chapter alright thanks.<em>**

**_-TNG_**


	7. GYM and HOSPITALS

**Alright here is the next chapter and the poll I am going to ask is **

**sould I do a series **

**yes or no**

**and should in the series or this story should Bella get pregnant**

**yes or no or maybe**

**in this story or series**

**and hopefully this will be an eventful chapter GYM! **

**hahaha**

**back to chapter down there :)**

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

_The day was coming to an end but, the worst part is that it ends with gym. Not that I hate gym I just won't be able to participate in it. Plus I have a bad feeling about like me or someone was going to get hurt._

_I headed down to lot 8 which they could have just put GYM in big letters on the door. I walked inside to see the Cullens and not just one or two or three. I see all five of them sitting on the bleachers talking so I listened in._

_"Well Eddie seems like you're stuck in a whole." Emmett stated laughing._

_"I can't believe she is your mate she's a human" Rosalie muttered disgustingly._

_"Cheer up Rose he might be happy for once and not mopey." Jasper snickered._

_"Seriously I am so happy you found out I mean finally." Alice was bouncing in her seat litterally._

_I could see Edward opening his mouth to speak but, getting cut off all the time. I wonder who his mate is and if it's me I am in trouble. I sighed and walked towards Coach Clapp to sign my slip and then I thought he was going to make me sit out but instead he gave me a uniform so I could participate. I thanked him and went to the girls locker room to get changed and headed back out._

_"Alright since this is Bellas' first time in this gym we will play volleyball well, only if the girls now how to play that is." Coach smirked._

_So I stood up grabbed the ball from his hands and said to him were everyone else could hear._

_"Never judge a girl by their cover some girls can play some girls can't but, I wasn't so happy with the insult you said you should say sorry."_

_He stuttered, "S-s-sorry"_

_Key point next power control._

_I smiled and walked towards the court waiting for eveeryone else and when they didn't come when 5 minutes past I turned to see them gaping._

_"Well are you coming," I was mainly looking at the Cullens to test them to see how they played._

_"Right, right, uuuh, Cullens one one team and Bella, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben on the other."_

_We all got into positions and got ready my team served the ball first._

_Everyone wanted to see how good I was so they let me serve so I spiked the ball over the net and we watched as the Cullens dove for ball and hit it back. It was headed towards Angela and she hit the ball towards Mike and he hit it over to me while I smacked to the other team. The ball hit the ground and we got a point we all high fived each other and had me serve again._

_This time when I served the ball headed towards Rosalie and she smacked it up and towards our side and we missed. So this time the Cullens served well, technacally Emmett served a little too hard and it went towards me. I hit it back just as pain shot up my arm from my wrist._

_I froze and gently grabbed my wrist turning around just as the ball hit the ground in front of me. Angela walked over to me and asked if I was okay._

_I shook my head,"I think I either sprained or broke my wrist."_

_"You should go to the nurse." Angela murrmered checking my wrist._

_I shook my head and said,"I can endure the pain till the end lets go."_

_I didn't give her time to argue and walked back towards the game._

_"What was that?" Mike said," you should have gotten that"_

_"Well sorry lets just get back to the game please." I spoke grinning._

_And that's what happened the game continued I was happy the Cullens tried to keep the ball from going towards me. The game ended with my team winning and plus there was still pain in my wrist. I changed carefully and turned out I was the last one to change other than rosalie who smirked and started to talk to me._

_"Listen here if you came to threaten my family then I will kill you."_

_"Look I have to go-" I was cut off by her slamming me against the wall by my shoulders._

_"I don't want your excuses little girl tell me if you know about us" she growled._

_"Yes I know now let go of me." I wispered but, she sqeezed my shoulders so hard that I heard a crack in one of them._

_She laughed and let go not even caring that she hurt me and walked away. I sat there trying to decipher how to get up because my left wrist is broken and I am pretty sure my right shoulder is broken too._

_I still couldn't get up and I had sat there for almost 3 hours until I saw a figure running towards me. It was Alice I was in to much pain to freakin notice she was going at inhuman pace._

_"OH MY GOD Bella are you alright I saw what happened, come on lets get you to the hosipital."_

_I couldn't argue so I just let her help me up and walked towards my new car. Oh yeah I probably forgot to metion I parked the truck under a tree and the tree fell on it so I bought a new one and perferably fast one. We climbed in and she hit the gas all the way to the hosipital we were going over 200mph._

_When we got there she told the lady at the counter she needed to talk to her father, Carlisle Cullen. After that we had to wait and then in came Carlisle._

_"What is it Alice?"_

_She just pointed at me so he nodded like he understood. He walked over to me and asked what the problem was. I showed him my wrist and he wrote something on the clip board then looked at me. I looked towards Alice and she nodded helping me pull up my sleeve he gasped._

_"Who did this to you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go next chapter and I need some ideas and I am not updating until I get at least 12 reviews sorry :) Tell your friends about my story have them read to see if they like try some things to make it go faster alright and tell me about the poll.<em>**


	8. READ SUPER INPORTANT ABOUT STORY:

**Alright I am going to say that there is a poll anwser these please**

**Should Bella have a baby?**

**If Bella does have a baby should it be in the sequal or this story?**

**If she does have a baby in the story or sequal will it be a boy or girl?**

**If it's a girl will the name be Valerie, Abigail, Katrina(ka-tree-na), or Anna?**

**If it's a boy will the name be Dexter, Damen, Jason, or Lesley?**

**Will Rosalie grow to like Bella in this story or not?**

**Will Bella ever tell the Cullens what she is in this story or the sequal?**

**Should this story not the sequal end with a bang or not?**

_**NOW ANWSER THOSE QUESTIONS PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR ANWSER TO THOSE QUESTIONS ARE!**_

_**AND WHEN I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE AGAIN **_

_**THANKS AGAIN**_

_**-TNG**_


	9. woohoo a beggining of a fight

**YAY!**

**Alright thanks to you who anwsered my questions so far the winning is...**

**Bella will have a baby and the baby will be introduced at the last chapter.**

**TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p><em>previously<em>

_"Who did this to you" he gasped._

_(BPOV)_

"Let me see... a girl named Rosalie" I stated.

"My daughter Rosalie" he said open mouthed.

"No the toothfairy Rosalie of course your daughter Rosalie" I growled out sarcasticly.

He stayed silent as he worked on my shoulders and wrist. I was going to tell him that Emmett hit the ball to hard in GYM and I hit it back so that it sprained my wrist. But, I didn't want to get any of them in trouble besides Rosalie which lots of people understand because well, she is a jerk and the reason I said jerk is because I have a nice mind.

'all done' I barely heard him.

I guess I was lost in thought again. I have been doing that lately all well time to go home my dad is going to be freaking out. I was about to leave when I realized I had no transport and the Cullens already left. I was also not really in shape to shape shift right now so I have to settle with walking.

I headed out of the parking lot and on the sidewalk heading towards what I think is home. Turns out after 20 minutes of walking I finally gave up and admitted I was lost. I turned around and started walking back the way I came but stopped when I saw 2 boys following me and they looked drunk. I turned and started walking faster than normal.

"Hey baby don't be like that come back." one guy called from behind me.

Then their were other drunken boys in front of me not letting me head anywhere. They surrounded me and were smiling.

I was to weak to fight I needed sleep to strengthen my poors and be like I was before my shoulrs got dislocated and my wrist got sprained. They got closer to me and they could tell I didn't like it but they continued to laugh as the attacked at my clothes and started to rape me. They were already half way through and almost had me completely naked.

They kept taking turns trying to get me against them but I kept fighting the best I could. Then there were tires screeching from down the road headed this way.

_(EPOV)_

_same day_

_When Alice and Carlisle got home they were blocking their thoughts from me. I sighed I went up to my room and 20 minutes later Alice was sucked into a vision of Bella._

Bella was laying there with half of her clothes off and boys surrounding her she kept trying to fight them off.

She was too weak and fragile she layed there helpless as the boys sauntered forward to finish what they started

After that I already had my keys in my hand and was in the car with Alice right behind me. I was about to pull out when the rest of the familly was in the car with us. I couldn't talk so I let Alice explain what was going on as I drove I finally caught the thoughts of the repulsive boys raping my Bella.

I turned the corrner and parked we all got out and ran towards the scene. Carlisle called the cops and then we heard sirens right down the block coming our way.

We kept an eye on the boys so that if they ran we could stop them. Then the cops pulled in and got out pointing their guns at the boys and the boys tried to run but they didn't make it. I ran to Bella at human pace with my family behind me and pulled her into my arms crushing her to my chest. The ambulance guy came over handed me a blanket to put around her which I quickly wrapped around her.

She was shivvering like crazy at the lack of clothes. That is how the night continued telling Bella she should go to court to give them a longer time but she refused. Charlie also came and when he saw his little girl wrapped in a blanket asleep with her head on my chest he left her alone but he did smile at me.

_(BPOV)_

I think I ended up falling asleep while Edward was holding me uhoh that's not good. I shall explain well, at night when I am asleep and that is also if I am asleep. Anyways at midnight every night I shift into a cat for about 3 hours then turn back. The reason is because when a warrior has being a shape-shifter as one of their main 3 powers it is stronger than others. Which also means I don't hav to concentrate on what I want to be all I have to do is think what I want to be and poof that's what I am.

Lets see if I can turn it off ahh there we go now I can sleep without worring about my secret getting out. Well let's at least hope not.

I felt Edward lift me up and put me in a car probably Charlies cruiser so I could head home, WRONG. It turns out I was in the Volvo headed towards the Cullens house well, mansion.

The car ride was smooth not even a bump I had a feeling we were going way over the speed limit which I didn't mind because I do the same thing even with Charlie as my step-father. I was thinking where was the rest of the family when I was consious enough to hear voices in the car.

"Edward come on lighten up will ya!"

"No Emmett."

"Will you guys shut up I still can't believe I have to be in the same car as a pathetic human" Rosalie.

I shot uup and glared at Rosalie and yelled at her.

"YOU THINK I'M PATHETIC YOU KNOW THAT'S JUST LOW EVEN FOR YOU. NORMALLY WHEN YOU THINK A HUMAN IS PATHETIC IT MEANS YOU ARE JELOUS SO SHUT YOUR COMPLAINING AND TREAT OTHERS WITH RESPECT OR YOUR NOT GONNA GET ANY."

"YELL AT ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU"

"PULL OVER I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY."

She pulled over and got out I followed in suit well lets see what happens next even though I will win.

* * *

><p><strong>choose name for a boy MASON, DEXTER, DAMON, or MATHEW<strong>

**choose a name for a girl ANAMALIA, JULIE, JADE, LILIAN, or ANNA**

**-TNG**


	10. The fight

**YAY! Here we go chapter ten just to let you know Bella and Edward will get to know each other in the next chapter and then chapter thirteen will be a surprise okay to the story.**

**FIGHT AND FINDING**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

Rosalie pulled the car over and got out. I got off Edwards lap and followed her outside, I stalked up to her and wispered in her ear.

"Don't hold back"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Well that's good since you don't dream." I laughed at her face.

We cicled eachother mocking one another finally I said,"upset you can't have kids"

She lunged at me at vampire speed but, I just side stepped. She lunged again and again and kept missing. I watched her growl in frustration glaring at me while the other Cullens were staring at me in wonder. I sighed as she attacked 1 more time finally I couldn't takeit. As she swung her leg out to kick me in the head I caught her foot. I twisted her leg and through her 15 feet away and she crashed into a tree. She got up and ran at me when she jumped into the air I met her half way making a loud "BOOM".

We tumbled to the ground got back up and she ran at me faster than she ever has kicked her leg out and I blocked. This time she was smart and swung her leg kicking me in the face with a lound sound that sounded like something breaking in my face.

That got me mad because I figured it out she snapped my neck good thing I can't get killed that way. Forgot to tell you the only way for warriors to get killed is having all of the elements of the world used on us which the elements are fire, water, earth, and air.

I heard them all yelling at Rosalie say "WHY DID YOU KILL HER" and "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET HOME".

I stood up and snapped my neck back into place turned my head to look at her to see them all gaping at me. I stormed up to Rosalie and used my powers this time. I took a ball of water and hurled it at her to leave her soked and getting slammed into a tree again.

I then grew huge rocks out of the earth and hurled them at her while using an extra pitch by using air to through them. Then I brought in a storm to where the sky was covered in thunder clouds and rain was pooring down with lightening flashing across the sky continuosly lighting up the sky. Thunder roared and the rain grew heavier soking everyone. Finally Rosalie surrendered and ran behind Emmett and everything stopped all together and me dropping to my knees with exhaustion.

I passed out with using to much power and I guess I should explain.

All warriors are powerful and yes we do have 3 main powers but that doesn't stop us from using other powers. Which every warrior can control the 4 elements just I am the only warrior who can control the weather. I can also control minds for useful things like make people do what I want them to do and say. I should also say I am the most powerful warrior alive because I am a sponge I can gain any power from people and supernaturals and double its power and then make it my own.

Yeah that's how powerful I am.

I woke up in a diffrent room on a black leather couch realizing this was not my room and that yesterda was not a dream.

"_Great"_I thought, "_I will have to deal with that maniack vampire who snapped my neck again"._

After I thought that I realized they must want anwesers to what happened yesterday.

_"THIS IS NOT GOING TO END WELL" _I screamed in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short next one will be long I promise and sorr it took so long I was surprised that I was busy this week with my cousins and family and with getting a new dog well it was a rough week and a half maybe 2 :)<strong>

**-TNG**


	11. Explanations and a   dog

**Alright just to let you know I have no clue when I will get the next chapter up I am going to Utah to see my family and I might not use the computer because of my cousins and my grandparents and aunts and uncles and friends yay so excited kay I will stop rambling now and get to the story.**

**Poll is:**

**Boy names so far: Mason and Damen are winning**

**Girl names so far: Valerie, Annamalia, Lilian, and Anna are winning.**

**vote please those are the names you can vote off of okay thanks please vote.**

* * *

><p><strong>(RPOV <em>during the fight)<em>**

OH MY GOD I can't believe I just snapped her neck she was getting me so mad and I snapped her neck and then I freaked out and also to top all that off I had my family yelling at me.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HER" Emmett yelled at me if I could cry I would be right now.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET HOME" Esme screamed at me.

Then we heard another snap and turned to see Bella getting up and had snapped her neck back into place and came towards me. I stood there as she somehow managed to summon a ball of water in her hands and throw it at me to leave me soaked and and get slammed into a tree. Then she grew huge rocks out of the earth and hurled them at me after that she somehow made a storm come in with thunder clouds covering the sky rain pouring down heavily and lightning flashing lighting the sky. Then thunder roared and the rain grew even more heavy and I screamed.

"I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" and ran behind Emmett.

Then Bella calapsed face first but Edward caught her and put her in the back seat on Esme's lap and everyone else climbed in but, they made me run and I knew I deserved it.

I ran home to find everyone sitting down and glaring at me when I came through the door. I sighed and went up to mine and Emmetts room and changed into a designer tank top with a leather jacket and some red skinny jeans.

It seemed like days had went by when it was really hours when we heard a noise upstairs and a sigh. We waited another 10 minutes when she came down and sat on the stairs.

"I guess you want anwsers." She said looking up.

"Not yet, I am so sorry Bella I was out of control and I let my anger get the better of me I would do anything to get you to accept my apology." I begged.

She looked up surprised and then smiled at me and told me to follow her upstairs and I did. She led me into my room and she put some shield around us I statred to freak out until she told me to calm down.

"This shield will not let the others hear us and I wanted to apologize too-"

I cut her off, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do about the kids comment I wanted to say I can give you that."

"WHAT" was my only thought.

**(EPOV _at the house after Rosalie and Bella went upstairs.)_**

I have never in my life seen Rosalie apologize to someone other than her family. Shock was an understatement. But, right now I couldn't hear what they were talking about I couldn't even hear Rosalies thoughts.

After 20 minutes they came down stairs and they were. . . smiling at each other.

That's a first and Rosalie seemed to have a redish blue glow around her like I don't know just that she seemed happy and that is so noth like her.

Rosalie turned towards us,"I am so sorry for the way I acted, and I hope you guys can forgive me."

Esme smiled and ran up and hugged her while wispering in her ear, "I forgive you."

The rest of us slowly made our way up to her well, Emmett didn't but the rest of us did. He ran and hugged her swinging her around in a circle then set her down for the rest of us to hug her and say we forgive her. I was the last one to go up to her she smiled at me and hugged me and I hugged her back tightly she was my sister and I couldn't stay mad at her even if she was a little bit of a jerk okay a big jerk but still.

I stepped back and looked at Bella she was looking at her shoes and I guess she sensed someone looking at her because she looked up and met my gaze.

She blushed and looked down again then she sighed, "Sit down please and I will explain."

"You don't have to if you don't want to dear." Esme smiled at her wrapping an arm around her.

"No I want to come on." She smiled back at Esme and headed to the living room with the rest of us following.

She sat down and started to explain.

"I should say one thing I know what you guys are and your age and how you were changed. Don't ask how it will be explained." We nodded.

"Carlisle you may understand what I am because when you were with the volturi they found out about me." She stopped for a second then continued.

"You see I am a warrior I have 3 main powers I can shape-shift into anything even a vampire. I can turn invisible and I can control fire. I can also control the weather as you saw before. I am the most powerful warrior alive I have the three main powers that I can use without passing out but I also have my other powers which takes energy out of me. I am from a planet Juno and my Charlie and Renee are my step-parents. I have a sister named Anna she is also on Earth and is looking for supernaturals that are fighting and not very friendly with each other.

The reason I am here is to help you and the La Push pack get over your diffrences and become friends I had to befriend you guys and the pack I considered to befriend the pack first since we got off on the wrong start." She chuckled lightly.

"And that is why I am here and what I am."

We were thinking about the information that we just learned when there was a loud, "BANG"

We turned to see. . . a giant dog that hit the golden plastic plate hanging on the wall.

We turned to look at Bella to see her with her head in her hands groaning on and on about something about a stupid dog. Bella got up and headed over to the dog and scratched it behind its ears and it buried her in kisses. . . well, dog slobber anyways. She got up and spoke in a language that I have yet to master.

"Go di luar sekarang"

"What does that mean and what language is that." I asked her.

"I said 'go outside right now' in warrior language you can't mastor it."

**(It is the language of Mayla and I just wanted a twist sorry )**

"Oh, alright." I mummbled looking back at where the dog used to be.

Bella sighed she looked bored but then she brightened up "I will be right back."

**(BPOV _after she says 'I will be right back)_**

I walked outside to my dog, Janalo, I know right weird name.

I wanted to get to know Edward he was my mate after all and once we have our first kiss if it happens well, something happens to me you'll just have to wait and see.

I had a plan to get to know Edward and I also had a secret place I wanted to take him. Rosalie knows of the plan and is going to get the family to go hunting and then she is going to tell the plan that I wanted her help with.

I wispered low enough for the Cullens not to be able to hear something in my dogs ear.

"Pergi ke dewan batu suci" and ran back inside.

When I got inside no one was there only Edward was he was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked towards him he looked at me and I held out my hand.

He took it and I led him outside.

"I am going to shift into a vampire and I want you to follow me alright." He nodded.

When I shift I get a blue and green glow around me and smoke rises from the ground and then it is over. That is what happened and then I smile at him and take his hand taking off into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was the chapter and I hoped you liked it I won't be updating for about maybe a week or 2 alright and the language.<strong>

**PERGI KE DEWAN BATU SUCI means: Go to the sacred rock hall.**

**CLICK **

**THE **

**BUTTON **

**RIGHT **

**DOWN**

**THERE**

**-TNG :)**


	12. reunions and parents

**Alright here we go and again the poll.**

**Boy name(s): Damen is winning**

**Girl name(s): Valerie, Anamalia, Lilian, and Anna are winning.**

**POLLS ON PROFILE VOTE PLEASE SO I KNOW AND IF YOU DON'T VOTE I WILL CHOOSE!**

**disclaimers: A 12 year old girl who still doesn't understand why we need disclaimers because everyone knows Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p><em>(BPOV)<em>

We ran 20 minutes straight without stopping. We finally got to the Sacred Rock Hall. It was truly beautiful with rosepetls covering the yard the blue stones of the palace. Two mirrors were hung on the wall near one window which I swear I saw a movement.

I dragged Edward to the gate and spoke.

"Anna dan Bella Swan datang dengan kemusnahan," and the gates creaked open.

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him through the gates I then turned and spoke to close them.

"Pintu dekat of batu." They slammed shut and froze into a wall.

"Wow" Edward said.

I smiled this was my favorite place when I was little me and my sister Anna and my brother Dexter use to play here all the time. Anna is 3 years younger than me and Dexter is 2 years older than me.

"This is a palace that my family owned which they still do they are just not here right now." I stated sadly.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Traveling the world running from people who want to kill them and at the same time trying to protect us," a diffrent voice anwsered.

I turned and saw..."ANNA" I screamed and ran and hugged her.

She laughed and hugged me back. I pulled away and asked her so many questions.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in forks an not New York? Have you found your mate yet?..." Amd so on.

"Too see you, to visit the palace and see you, no I have not found him yet." She anwsered my questions.

When I looked at her face I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her frowning.

"It's about our parents." She stated plainly.

I froze and looked at her telling her to continue she smiled and said, "Are you going to introduce me too your friend."

"OH" I forgot he was here woops.

"Anna this is Edward, Edward this is my sister Anna." I said.

They shook hands and Anna froze eyes wide and pure white and I knew she was having a vision. Edwar was freaking out like he did something wrong but I assured him he did nothing wrong.

Then Anna gasped for air and almost fell but Edward caught her.

"Anna, what was it?" something was wrong and it proved because when she turned to me her eyes were still pure white and she was speaking.

"Isabella, Anna, membantu kami, membatu kami sila, kita perlu anda, membawa kawan-kawan anda, yang vamps. Dan berhati-hati bahaya sudah dekat, ia adalah dekat, terburu, muda salah satu mencari Dexter, terburu, hanya yang tiga, ingat bahawa."

Anna passed out and Edward set her gently on the ground and looked at me.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just when someone tries to contact us through our bodies it wears us out so we pass out for a hour or 2," I anwsered.

"What did she say?" I took a deap breath.

"She said well our mother said, 'Isabella, Anna, help us, help us please, we need you bring your friends, the vamps. And becareful danger is near, it is near. Hurry young one find Dexter, hurry, only the three, remeber that.' and then Anna colapsed." I explained frowning.

"What does 'only the three' mean." Edward spoke after a moment of silence.

"She was reminding us that only the three siblings in royalty can destroy the on coming danger and me, Anna, and Dexter, are the royalty children." I told him.

"I don't like the sound of that." He said smiling at me my heart almost melted under his gaze.

I froze and stiffened looking around I senced a presence, I reached down and took out my golden knife ready for a attack. Edward looked at me in warning telling me it was no one he knew and stiffened waiting. The presence was getting closer and closer then it stopped and I senced another presence than just the one. I made my eyes turn blue and scanned through the walls to see who it was and what I saw shocked me.

There were 2 humans talking and then I realized they were werewolves from La Push and they were too far away for Edward to smell them. I sighed with relief and told Edward it was a harmless threat just werewolves.

"Werewolves are not a harmless threat Bella they could kill you." Edward said looking at me. Anna still on the ground passed out next to him.

"To me they are I can't get killed the only way I can get killed is have a powerful warrior kill me and trust me I have been on this planet for more than a thousand years so calm down and the only reason I am still here is because, our planet was destroyed by kitackets, evil demons that I can barely kill so calm down." I told him.

Then I felt 2 more presences meet with the other two.

"Wow," I muttered, "Is there a convention going on or something because it seems like every werewolf is meeting up 3 miles south of this place."

"I don't know but, we are going to have to wait till they leave to go back 'cause I will have to carry here back to the house." He spoke looking around.

"Yeah, but, I am going to listen to the werewolves conversation." He nodded.

_"Do you know which way the scent went." Number 1 asked._

_"No, it disappeared over by those walls and we can't get in or over it, it's like protected by some type of magic." Number 2 explained._

_"Are you sure bacause then I will have to call all the wolves and break down that wall to get in." Number 3 sounded like the leader._

_"But, Sam you can't do that what if someone lives there but, they are out of town and have their children taking care of it." Number 4 said._

_"Doesn't matter we need to kill this thing and then we will build the wall back up." Number 3, well, Sam said shifting form._

_"What did it smell like." A new person came into the show._

_"He smelled like Blood but, animal and so far all we know there are only 7 Cullens so we are aloud to kill him unless he is on their land._

_"Alright let's go." They all left._

I gasped, "WOW".

I turned to see Edward and Anna gone and I was the only one here. What happened? Where is Edward? Then I heard growling and hissing.

I ran into the building and up the stairs to the third floor and into my old bedroom to see...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know I said I wasn't going to update but, my trip got delayed and I was able to the reason it got delayed is because my grandpa had back sergury like a month ago and now he went back to the hosipital yesterday morning and turns out he had blood clots almost to his heart we were lucky to catch it before he died from it.<strong>

**Anyways I ranted long enough so **

**KEEP ON REVIEWING PLEASE REVIEW AND GO TO THE POLLS ON MY PAGE AND VOTE PLEASE THANKS!**

**-TNG**


	13. surprises and a kiss

**I am back and here is another chapter.**

**Boy name winning: DAMEN**

**Girl name winning: ANNA**

**VOTE FOR MIDDLE NAMES AND THOSE ARE.**

**FOR THE BOY: JASPER, MASON, JEREMY**

**FOR THE GIRL: ROSE, MICHELLE, LILLY**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY<em>

_I walked into my old bedroom to see..._

(BPOV)

2 werewolves from who were talking growling at Edward telling him to put my sister down.

"Just leave," Edward growled.

"NO, you we are here to keep her" he pointed at Anna, " safe and away from you."

"WOW, wait a second this fight is about me since when and for your information I can protect myself." Anna glared at the werewolf.

"Do you even know what he is?" The boy asked he looked around 16 maybe.

"Yes, yes I do and like I said I can protect my self." Anna did NOT look happy so I decided to step in.

"HELLO," I yelled and either they have very bad hearing problems or the chose to ignore me.

"No, you can't he is evil and stronger than you he can snap you like a twig," I think the leader growled.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT LISTEN TO ME!" I was getting very angry.

The 16 year old boy turned towards me and glared, I glared right back and he looked away nudging the other dude.

I asked in a low voice more calm, "How did you get in here the walls are sealed by magic."

"No, no they weren't all we did was walk through the wall." The 16 year old explaind.

Okay I need to learn their names.

"Okay, first of all what are your names and what are you?"

"My name is Sam" the leader one said.

"And I am Jacob and you don't need to know what we are so just leave." the 16 year old said.

"No you need to leave since me and my family own this place." I growled taking a step forward.

"Fine we will leave but, we will be back." Sam said glaring at Edward.

This is going to be harder then I thought. The 2 boys left and Anna told me she was going to find Dexter. Then everything was settled down and I told Edward what I heard.

"That is not good really not good." then he froze.

He grabbed my wrist a pulled me behind him I was able to peek around him to see a freakin' new born vampire trying to get me.

My eyes widened slightly while I watched Edward fight him but just before he could kill him the new born disappeared. He grabbed my hand telling me we had to go but I stopped him looking him in the eye. He lent down but hesitated about to pull away but I didn't let him.

I pressed my lips against his gently and kissed him softly. He was shocked but he started to kiss me back gently as if not to hurt me. The kiss was sweet and lovely I finally got kissed by my mate and that all ended by a voice saying.

"Here we go time has run out."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN<strong>

**that is the chapter and I am sorry it was short I need ideas and please give me some I need help if you don't well it will be a while until the next chapter.**

**-TNG**


	14. AUTHERS NOT NEED TO READ VERY INPORTANT

**AUTHERS NOTE SORRY**

**I WANTED TO SAY A THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND OR READ THE STORY AND LIKED IT.**

**THIS WEEK I WILL HAVE ONE POLL UP SO GO AND VOTE IT IS FOR THE MIDDLE NAMES FOR THE GIRL**

**NEXT WEEK WILL BE THE POLL FOR THE BOYS MIDDLE NAME**

**AND JUST A WARNING THE UPDATING WILL AKE A WHILE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW**

**GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY HAVING WRITERS BLOCK PLUS I HAVE SCHOOL STARTIN IN LIKE 4 DAYS SO I AM IND OF STRESSED SO IDEAS PLEASE **

**GIVE WHAT YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY LIKE ACTUALLY WRITE IT ND PM IT TO ME AND IF I LIKE IT I WILL PUT IT IN THE STORY AND GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO YOU **

**SO GIVE IDEAS ALL OF THEM ARE ACEPTED UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**-TNG**


	15. someone new to see

**ALRIGHT I'M BACK AND THE POLLS**

**MIDLE NAME FOR GIRL: ROSE**

**AND THE MIDDLE NAME FOR BOYS IS UP I KNOW I SAID A WEEK BUT I GAVE YOU A COUPLE MORE DAYS SO THERE YOU GO GO VOTE PLEASE**

* * *

><p><em>"here we go time has ran out"<em>

I pulled away from the kiss and looked around no one was anywhere near. Edward put his finger under my chin and raised his eyebrow then shrugged when I didn't anwser. He took my hand and we left for the Cullen house.

When we got there the family was fighting.

"HOW CAN THERE BE A NEWBORN!" Rosalie yelled.

"WE DON'T KNOW OKAY!" Jasper growled.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL YOU SOMETHING" that was me I had a very bad day so I could go on a rampage.

They froze and turned towards me eyes wide I smiled and sat own on the couch and told them what I heard.

"Ohgodthiscan'tbehappening." Alice said so fast I didn't understand her but I didn't bother to ask.

Everyone was looking at me frantically I was starting to get annoyed.

"WHAT" I yelled.

They all stayed quiet so Alice decided to explain.

"In one of my visions I saw you getting chased by wolves and vampires one of the vampires said that once they get you the will kill you and..." she looked down.

"She what?"

"She said they would let you spirit roam the earth and kill people."

I groaned.

"What did she look like?" I asked

"Umm... red hair and green eyes and had a tan." She anwsered.

"Oh." I said, "Don't worry about her I can handle her she won't hurt me."

"WHAT, what do you mean she won't hurt you."

"She won't hurt me for specific reasons alright and Rose how ya doing?" I asked her.

"Fine haven't yet but will be okay I think." She anwsered while I nodded.

"Good remember tonight it has to be done." She nodded and grinned happily.

"What do mean by you can han-"

She was cut off by a loud crash from the upstairs bedroom window and I was off my seat and upstairs in a recored of time with the family behind me.

We got up there to see one person I hated a lot the one person who almost killed my second sister that the Cullens didn't know about and that was...

"Rennetta."

* * *

><p><strong>alright I know short chapter but if you review and vote on my poll I will do longer chapters and get going <strong>

**-TNG**


	16. Family ties

**sorry to keep you waiting but I do have school. Alright here we go.**

**GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE.**

* * *

><p><em>"Rennetta"<em>

I was so shocked she wasn't supposed to be here she was supposed to be in Asia. Why can't she get over it we lost the war 50 years ago mom and dad weren't even upset. But, I do understand why she blames me I did walk out into the middle of the fight and say that we shouldn't be fighting _against _each other we should be fighting together. What can I say I was very confident back then.

"Well, hello Isabella," she murmered.

"Rennetta what are you doing here," I watched her pace around the room.

"Right to the case ehh," She smiled, "Alright I'll get right to it."

"Well," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I am here to get revenge from 50 years ago you made us lose the war you mades our famalies die you watched them die and did nothing to stop it only I did, just then that day you made us separate from each other you were the one who made Jason-"

"You go there I will kill you right now it's not my fault he dissapeared 5 years ago it's also yours for getting in that fight with him alright so don't go blaming everything on me." I growled.

She glared at me then smiled, "Well, then I hope you enjoy your life if I don't end it first."

Then she dissapeared and it was silence I let out a strangled scream and stormed down stairs with the family following behind me.

"Bella," Edward asked causiously.

I looked at him after a few moments and sighed I new what they were going to ask.

"That-that was my other sister okay that is confusing let me explain," I took a deep breath, "I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers there are 7 of us in total and then you add the parents and you got a whole family but, that was upstairs, Rennetta, one of my sisters and Edward already met the other, Anna, the last sister I lost contact with her name is Jennessa and I haven't seen her since 5 years ago, Then you have my brothers one Edward has heared about him he is Dexter who Anna went to find then you have the stubborn Dean who is the other brother who I lost contact with and last you have Jason who dissapeared 5 years ago." I sighed while taking a breath.

"Oh, and Edward I lied Anna is 19 she is only a year younger than Dexter I don't know why I lied but I was bored."

He chuckled half-heartedly shaking his head.

They all started talking among themselves and I sat there lost in my thoughts about my family.

(_flashback)_

_I entered the room running towards Jennessa's room in fear hoping I got to her first._

_"Jenny, Jenna, Jen, Jennessa," I screamed and screamed hoping and hoping._

_You could hear the bomb's outside rattling the castle everyone was in a frenzy trying to fight back trying to survive. Everyone grabbing their kids trying to get them to safety. There was one word that led to everything. Trying._

_I ran down the halls towards her room to see Jason running the same way._

_"Jase," I screamed at him running as fast as my legs could take me._

_"Izzy come on," He grabbed my hand and we both ran to Jenn's room._

_I bust the door open to see nothing, nothing but, Jennessa's toys and clothes and jewelry. I started panicking._

_Where is she? my mind screamed I couldn't lose my sister any of them plus I couldn't lose my brothers either._

_I started to cry Jase wrapped his arms around me hugging me._

_That was when I heard a scream I turned my head to see Jenna trying to get away from the bad person._

_I ran toward him and did a round-off kick towards his face and he fell unconcious. I grabbed jenna's arm picked her up and ran towards our parents room._

_The terrifying part was the explosion that happened right in front of us._

_A bomb landed right in our parents room I screamed, "NO" but it was to late._

_( end of flashback)_

I opened my eyes to see I was in a diffrent room and realized I was in Edwards room I must of fell asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes getting up and walking down stairs to see the family watching tv besides Rosalie and Emmett.

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"In their room doing god knows what." Jasper anwsered.

I felt a pain in my head and put my hand against my forehead and started rubbing it.

Then it intesified I could see Jasper wincing at the pain I was in. I started clutching my head tightly then I fell to my knees in pain. Then a sight appeared before me.

_**Jennessa was sitting there next to Dean talking.**_

_**"We should go see Bella we know where she is why can't we go see her."**_

_**"Because she won't be happy to see us alright Jen." Dean hissed.**_

_**"Yeah she will why can't you accept the fact she is happy." Jen wispered.**_

_**"Because she isn't with us and I feel like she replaced us we aren't going and that's finale."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was the chapter hope you enjoyed it remember I have a poll on my proflie go vote please.<strong>

**-TNG**


	17. Why me?

**I'm baaaccckkkk did ya miss me yeah no not really alright then here is the next chapter to warrior**

* * *

><p>I gasped coming back into reality clutching my head.<p>

"OWWWW" was my only thought.

I then realized all the Cullens surrounding me starring at me worridly./p I stood up shakily scared outta my mind I just had a vision of my brother and sister. Holy crap why do these things happen to me. Anyway Rosalie and Emmett came running down stairs probably hearing the Cullens freak out about me clutching my head. I grinned at Rosalie because I just felt the feeling I get when I make a vampire pregnant with my powers.

"Bella are you alright?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said then stopped, "I think."

Edward smiled and shook his head at me.

It was 3:00pm I siged I was asleep for 2 hours, not fun I just want the change to be over with. I looked up to see everyone doing their thing so I did mine.

_(Flashback)_

_Me and my family were sitting in the lounge room 2 years before the war and when I was 6 years old._

_Everyone was there Dexter, Dean, Jason, Anna, Renetta, and Jennessa plus mom and dad._

_We were laughing at each other saying jokes and laughing until _he _came in. Zane walked in with a smile on his face acting like everything was okay. I was backing up into a corner with the rest of the family who were going to try to protect me from him._

_But, he just made them fly across the room and then he started salking towards me I kept asking him not to._

_"No, no please don't please don't."_

_He didn't stop he just walked towards me and raised his hand and brought it towards my face._

_(end of flashback)_

I sighed and rubbed my cheek from remembering that memory. There was everyone frozen in their spot I wondered how long I was in la la land. I looked over towards the clock to see it was 4:00. I think I can risk another hour.

_(flashback)_

_It was christmas and we were all sitting around the christmas tree singing christmas carols._

_"Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way,"_

_It was fun like all christmas's should be all the kids smiling the parent watching._

_No that wasn't us this was my christmas._

_I woke up looking up I was tied to a chair so were my siblings all awake._

_"HELLO ANYBODY THERE" I yelled._

_A door banged against the wall. Our heads shot up towards the noise and in walked Zane grinning at me then he glared and slapped me then kicked me until I started to cough up blood._

_(end of flashback)_

There was a knock on the door and Esme got up to get it, when she opened the door I saw Anna and Dexter. I shot up out of my seat and ran to hug them both. Dexter caught me and swung me around and when I looked at Anna she was glaring at her shoes with a look of...jelousy... no way.

I hugged her and she hugged back smiling and we all went to sit down.

When we sat down I asked Dexter how his lifes been.

"So how has your life been Dex,"

"Good I was hunting down our parents when Anna found me she found me at Golden Coast, Austrilia surfing the waves, no I'm kidding I was at Mako Island because I found a lead," he held up a gold necklace with a golden hourse and the necklace was only made in the 1600's and it was mom's.

"When Anna found me she didn't look happy because apparently she got a threat from someone saying that they know her secret and that if she doesn't do what she's told her secret would get out."

"What secret?" I asked.

"I don't know I mean everyone has a secret I have 1 but how could they find out." Anna pouted.

We all sat in silence for awhile.

We were all sitting there thinking about a lot of things well, I was at least. I was lost in thought aboutu the vision of Jennessa and Dean I couldn't believe Dean would think I would replace them sure I wanted a happy family but I would still love my actual family.

Edward stood up and walked towards me.

"Time for bed it's 10 come on."

We walked upstairs after I said goodnight to everyone and I grabbed my spare clothes and headed to the bathroom and got dressed into my night gown. I walked back out and got under the covers after I changed back into my human form. I sighed and closed my eyes alrready feeling the pain comming from the change.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

I woke up the next morning groaning. I got up and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror.

Now instead of plain dark brown hair I had very light brown with dark bronze. And instead of brown muddy color eyes they changed to brown with a hint of green in them. I was skinnyer and taller by taller I mean other than my 5'8 height I am now 5'11 I know strange right well this type of stuff happens when you are a warrior.

I walked out and headed to Anna's room because I needed to talk to her to see if she was okay with the threat or what not.

I walked into her room to see it empty so I walked down stairs in my night gown to see everyone in the livingroom besides Anna.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She's gone we don't know where, Dex went up to talk to her and then he came rushing down saying she was gone," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

I broke down in tears shocking everyone, Dex came up and hugged me saying everything was going to be okay.

"I-i can't lose her too I already lost Jason and mom and d-dad I can't lose Anna," I cried even harder.

"Jason was the only one who new me well, he new all my secrets he new me better than my own parents and I lost him 5 years ago and Anna was the second best person who knew me and now she's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go there's the chapter hope you enjoyed it and just because I liked this chapter here is a snippet of the next chapter<strong>

_"Why, Why do you not want to save her she is our sister," I yelled at Dexter._

_"She doesn't want to be found alright she even told me before we came here she said if she was taken she didn't want to be found and that she would find her own way out." he answered._

**there you go that is all you're gonna get see ya next time wow I sound like a talk show host wow.**

**-TNG**


	18. not find Anna

**I'm baaaccckkkk did ya miss me yeah no not really alright then here is the next chapter to warrior**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I OWN THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS (RENNETTA, DEXTER, ANNA, DEAN, JENNESSA, AND JASON)**

* * *

><p>(<em>1 month after Anna disappears)<em>

It's been 1 month and I have been a wreck, the main active things I have done is use my powers to make sure that Rosalies baby is alright even though she doesn't know she's pregnant. The second thing is go down stairs to eat then go out for a jog for and hour then I go back upstairs and sleep or watch tv.

I walked downstairs for the third time today to eat dinner, when I got down there Dext was also there and the cullens to. I sat down across from Dexter who was fidgetting I raised an eyebrow at him he shoock his head. Esme gave us both a plate and sat down. It was silence everytime we (Dext and I) ate. I got sick and tired of Dext fidgetting so I snapped.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked,

"Stop with the freakin fidgetting if you have something to tell us say it," I snapped.

"Fine, I know that we have been planning how to rescue Anna even though we don't now where she is but," I interrupted.

"What are you saying your starting to scare me?"

"I don't want to go find her I mean I do but, at the same time I don't," he tried to explain.

"Why, why do you not want to save her she is our sister," I yelled at him.

" She doesn't want to be found alright she even told me before we came here she said if she was taken she didn't want to be found and that she would find her own way out," he anwsered.

That was it I got up and ran upstairs to the bedroom and sat on the bed and cryed my eyes out. Why would she tell him that and not me she even said she would tell me anything including all her secrets guess not.

I was getting suspicious of those 2 it seemed like they were very close which shocked me they never were before.

I put the clue together:

1.) She volunteered to find him (that's a first)

2.) She told him things she never told me (again that's a first)

3.) I hug him she gets jealous (WHAT?)

4.) He knows her to much to not now where she is

What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>there you go hope you liked and I know it's short the next one I think will be longer thank you for the REVIEWS alright<strong>

**CLICK**

**THE **

**BUTTON**

**RIGHT**

**THERE**

**-TNG**


	19. the reason I sometimes I hate my life

**Alright this should be the next chapter**** then I get a break which means school alright here we go.**

* * *

><p><em>(2nd month after Anna was taken)<em>

I was getting better and better plus I changed a lot.

I have changed with the way I look and act well my act just a little. **(I may have explained how she looked before but I am saying it again)**

I now have brown hair with noticeable bronze highlights, instead of plain chocolate brown eyes they now have a green/gold tint to them, plus I'm more skinny.

The reason I am more skinny is because I have been like I said getting better by training with Dext. Me and him were training right now actually with the Cullens out here with us watching me train my powers. Dexter was about to send a fire ball out towards me to see if I can stop it when we heard a voice calling for help.

"_Help," _barely a whisper, "HELp" loud then soft, "HELP," the person screamed.

To me it sounded like Anna but, I might be mistaking. I ran into the forest where the sound came from to see Anna laying against a tree with a gash on her stomache. I ran towards her and gently grabbed her laying her down flat and put pressure on the wound.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I w-was t-t-tak-taken by-by Rennett-Rennetta." She coughed up blood.

After she said that Carlisle appeared and picked her up taking off towards the house. I followed him every step of the way if I had to leave I would but if I didn't I would do everything in my power to help and or save her. My past was bad but not compared to hers me and her had the same pain and emotional past than any of our siblings.

_(flashback)_

_Me and Anna were sitting in my room on my bed drawing._

_"Hey Anna," I said after a while._

_"Yeah," she replied looking at me._

_"Do mom and dad know about us and him," I asked._

_"No, and I don't want them to know alright," she snapped at me._

_I didn't reply so it was an akward silence settling itself around us. The we heard guns and his voice screaming at his minions to find us._

_"FIND THEM NOW THEY NEED TO DIE OR BOW DOWN TO ME!"_

(end of flashback)

I came back into reality to see us at the house in Dexters room and Anna laying on his bed sleeping. I smiled she looked so peaceful then my smile went away and I swore to myself that I would kill Rennetta if it was the last thing I did.

**DPOV**

I saw Bella walk out of mine and Anna's room I smiled at her and she smiled back a forced smile. I walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Anna tears leaking down my face whoever hurt her was going to pay. I told her that in her ear and kissed her forehead standing up and walking back out the door. Like I said whoever did this was going to pay.

**APOV**

I was tied to a chair with cuts on my wrists and legs from Rennetta tortchering me. She was supposed to be my sister sure she hated Bella doesn't mean she has tortcher one of her other siblings I wish I could go free and slit her throat hearing her scream and scream in pain. Now that would be fun.

The reason I can't get lose is because she is using rope soaked in poisen so every time I struggle the poisen leaks into my blood stream killing me faster then it should and that is because she added suci air garam. Rennetta is a how do you say it oh yeah a selfish brat who wants everythingfor herself.

I looked up at Rennetta and growled.

"Yoou touch me I will track you down and kill you when I am out of here," she just laughed and slaped me across the face.

bahawa matahari pistol.

I was about to look up again until I saw a bright and I mean bright light flash me into the forest were I fell on the ground with a gash across my stomache. That is how I ended up here on Dexts bed with bandeges around my waste and me not being able to wake up the only thing I heard while I was asleep was this.

"I will kill whoever did this to you I will I swear."

**(BPOV)**

I was sitting on the couch in Edwards arms eyes closed just in time for the pain to come.

**BOOOOM!**

**The explosion happened with at a warehouse**

**I had a feeling there was someone I knew in there when the explosion happened and I didn't mind**

**There was a white ball of light surrounding the building just as the explosion happened.**

The pain left my head and I opened my eyes gasping I looked around me and said.

"Since when do I get visions I thought that was Alices job."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go folks haha hope you enjoyed it I know I did next one I am going to enjoy writing<strong>

**-TNG**

**'**


	20. AN

**sorry here is the language for the last chapter.**

**suci air garam - holy water salt**

**bahawa matahari pistol - that sun of a gun **

**okay and here is the language for the next chapter**

**saya tidak perlu bahawa imej mental dalam fikiran saya - I didn't need that mental image in my mind**

**selamat hari lahir - happy birthday**


	21. KISSING!

**okay here is the next chapter I hope you like and please**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Anna was fully healed and walking around not ready to start training again but able to run so that's a start. What confused me was she hung out with Dexter a lot which she used to never do so I was getting very suspicious. Everyone forgot about the vision okay well, they didn't forget but I choose to think they did.<p>

Right now I was in the Cullen basement with a punching bag and was about to go visit Anna. I walked up the stairs and down the but stopped when I saw a picture hanging on the wall it was the one picture I loved. It was the one main picture I put up on the wall when I moved in.

It was of me and Anna before she was taken she was in her beautiful hazel blue summer dress that went to her knees. I was wearing a plain white long sleeved dress yet it was kind of fancy. There was no celebration for the picture it was just random but I do remember having to beg Anna to take it with me. The wind was blowing that day her blonde hair that normally cascaded down her shoulders was blowing behind her in a non-weird way. Mine was in a bun on top of my head with loose hairs hanging down.

There were lots of pictures of that day one with Anna on my back her head thrown back laughing at something Alice had said. That was also the day I spent time with Edward I know I barely hang out with him but it's for his safety.

I walked down the rest of the light blue hallway (yes we convinced them to add some color to it but not much,) and to the living room. The Cullens all sat there in their couple manner Jasper on the floor with Alice in his arms. Carlisle on the couch Esme next to him and then Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat last but not leat my personal greek god Edwar on a chair fit for one unless someone sat on his lap.

That is exactly what I did I walked right over and sat on his lap then curled up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and well nothing we all just sat there watching tv for about a hour. I got up and said I was going to see Anna they all said okay.

I walked over to Annas room and quietly opened the door to find something gross.

My brother and sister were KISSING!

She caught sight of me and pulled away from the kiss tried to talk to me but I shut the door on her and walked back into the living room onto Edwards lap and closed my eyes.

1. Dexter and Anna kissing

2. They are related

3. I feel like throwing up

4. what is going on

5. a war is coming in 6 months and they are KISSING

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONGERL.<strong>

**HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE READ IT IS ANOTHER STORY I AM WRITING BUT NOT PUTTING UP ON FANFICTION.**

_**Me and Marina walked down the stairs towards the first floor. As we decended the stairs i looked at the pictures lining the wall. Most of them were of me, Marina, Emalina, and Ella. My favorite one was when I was 7 years old and Marina was 9, Emalina 8, and Ella barely were at the house in PePe, Texas on holloween night at exactly 9:00pm. Mom was in front of the house ushering us outside in the yard for a picture, she had me hold Ella up so she could be seen. Mom was seven months pregnant at the time. So right now there are 5 of us children our parents dead and no family to take care of us. By the way my name is Madeline and my sisters are Marina, Emalina, Ella, and Jenny. And this is our story on how we live our lives.**_

**-TNG**


	22. We're not related

**okay here is the next chapter I hope you like and please**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up from Edwards lap groaning hoping it was a dream. I just can't picture those 2 together I mean just...EWWWWW. Here let me put it this way think of your brother and sister kissing in a room, oh and I didn't tell you the position they were in. When I walked in it wasn't just them sitting on the bed kissing it was full on make out session with tongue. Also Anna was laying down on the bed in her bra and underwear and Dexter in his boxers so I think I know how it feels to be personally scared.<p>

"You alright love," Edward asked me.

"No," I answered," I think I am personally scared."

"Why? Why would you be personally scared?" He was considerably concerned and confused.

"When I went to see Anna you could've warned me on _what_ I was going to walk _into_," I grummbled.

"I didn't know what was going on and neither did the rest of family we thought she was asleep why what's wrong," he looked at me confused I sighed.

"When I opened the door I walked into a make out session between Anna and Dexter," I told the whole family.

Their jaws dropped shocked completely into silence. Until we heard foot steps coming down the stairs and I knew it was Anna and Dexter.

Anna appeared at the bottom of the stairs and was about to say when Rosalie got this shocked look on her face an I knew she found because she ran straight towards the bathroom throwing up. The family were wondering what was going on. I was up and through the bathroom door and I locked it putting the force field around me and Rosalie.

"Rosalie it's official you are pregnant but 3 months and since your a vampire your stomach will grow an inch only and the pregnancy will last 6 months only," I told her.

She nodded got back up and to the living room.

When she walked out Emmett opened his mouth to say something but Rose silenced him.

"I will explain later so please no questions," they nodded.

"Will you explain what I saw in there?" I asked Anna.

She nodded and called Dexter down so they could explain together. He came down and they both sat in the love seat.

"You think we are related right?" I nodded.

"Well, we're not, mom and dad adopted me when I was a new born and made you think I was blood related," she mumbled,"You see you are blood related to Dexter, Rennetta, Janessa, Dean, and Jason. But, you're not related that way to me," she explained.

(**Anna POV)**

After I told her that she started to process it in her head and while she did that I went back to the time I was adopted.

_(Flashback)_

_I was laying in my crib waiting to be adopted. Oh the reason I was in a adoptive place was because my parents were murdered and all the relatives alive were to young to take me in or they were dead. So as I lay in the crib waiting I hear the door bell ring saying some more people were her and then 2 people walked in both with brown hair the boy had blue eyes and the girl had green. They told the girl at the desk they wanted to adopt a new born so the lady at the desk led her over to me and 2 other children also new borns._

_They looked at the 2 and shook their heads then came too me and I knew by the looks on their faces they fell in love with me and it was me they wanted to take. They told the lady they would take me and she nodded going to get the papers for them to sign while the girl pulled me out of the crib to hold me in her arms._

_She wispered in my ear,"I can't wait for you to meat your siblings."_

_She took me to a huge house with circle windows and kids playing in the yard then mom started yelling._

_"YOU GOT A NEW SISTER COME AND MEET HER,"Bella was the first to meet me._

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it<strong>.<strong>**HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE READ IT IS ANOTHER STORY I AM WRITING BUT NOT PUTTING UP ON FANFICTION.**

_**Me and Marina walked down the stairs towards the first floor. As we decended the stairs i looked at the pictures lining the wall. Most of them were of me, Marina, Emalina, and Ella. My favorite one was when I was 7 years old and Marina was 9, Emalina 8, and Ella barely were at the house in PePe, Texas on holloween night at exactly 9:00pm. Mom was in front of the house ushering us outside in the yard for a picture, she had me hold Ella up so she could be seen. Mom was seven months pregnant at the time. So right now there are 5 of us children our parents dead and no family to take care of us. By the way my name is Madeline and my sisters are Marina, Emalina, Ella, and Jenny. And this is our story on how we live our lives.**_

**-TNG**


	23. seriously can't you forget

**Here we go next chapter sorry you had to wait almost done!**

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

My mind was reeling why oh because of all the information I have had stuck in my head for the past 3 months.

First I find out Edward is my mate and then Rennetta comes and demands war with me then Anna gets taken from Rennetta. Now I find my not-so-sister Anna and my brother Dexter in a room half-way naked making out because they are not related. Now if I'm not mistaking that is a lot to take in plus the plan to destroy my own sister that's what hurts the most destroying my own sister a sister that I love.

I looked up at Edward feeling very bad I haven't been hanging around him much since my family started to get back together. He looked down at me and pecked me on the lips smiling.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you," I wispered to him.

"Its alright love you are with your family again you missed them so I don't mind," he kissed me again.

I sighed and looked at Rosalie silently asking if she is ready to reveal the secret. She nodded smiling.

She clapped getting everyones attention saying she was ready to tell them about the incident in the bathroom they looked at her expectantly waiting for the explanation.

"I know you're not going to believe me but..." she smiled.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she was so happy she was jumping up and down.

Everyone smiled and said they were happy for her asking how far long but, still confused on how it happened.

"Okay I am 3 months long and Bella made it happen and we only grow an inch big and the pregnancy lasts 6 months only," she explained in onw breath.

Everyone was happy for her we all stood there smiling and celebrating the news when I got a phone call. Everyone had quieted down listening to the call.

"Hello," I anwsered.

"Well, hello Bella still remember me," Rennetta asked.

"Of course I remember you who wouldn't remember the person who threatened them to death?" I told her laughing in my head.

"Stupid as always anyway I called to warn you be ready see you soon for war," I groaned. Why? Why? Why?

"I'll be ready and seriously can't you get over it please," I know I sound desparate but I don't care this is putting my family in danger.

"See you soon _Isabella_," Rennetta hissed my name as if it was poisened.

She hung up with the chill still in the air I sighed well this will be entertaining. The voice still in my head warned me.

_The end is near beware future choices you shall make they could be good ones for a good future or bad ones for the worse type of future you can imagine I have warned you enough now you make the choices that will make the choices of yours and your familys futures good luck Isabella._

* * *

><p><strong>I know short but I still updated in one night to well next chapter will be up soon please review tell me what you think should happen in the war should the wolves come in our or not tell me please.<strong>

**-TNG**


	24. Help me and my family

**Here we go next chapter sorry you had to wait almost done!**

* * *

><p>I sighed standing out in the yard it was sunny for once. Which I was happy about then again the down side was I was going to talk to the wolves. NOT FUN.<p>

Right now I am already in La Push walking along the side walk heading to Jake's house. I'm sure he phased, and I AM SCREWED! Do not ask why I am yelling I am just not in the mood.

Rosalie is finally calming down and ready to be a mom for a human yes I said human baby. She only has 3 weeks to go till she has the baby. She wanted it to be a suprise so she never found out the gender I know and I told Edward so we are always smiling when she says she hopes it is a girl.

I walked up the porch of the Black's house. I knocked on the door sighing and stepping back waiting. Finally the door opened with a man in a wheelchair looking up at me.

"Hello I am here to see Sam and Jacob please?" I asked politely.

"Sure I am Billy Jacobs dad you are?" He asked raising his had.

"Isabella, call me Bella please," I took his hand smiling.

"Come in, come in," he motioned me in hurridly.

I stepped inside and saw the whole pack laughing and eating I also saw 4 girls shaking their heads at them. When the wolves saw they shut up and growled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam snarled glaring at me.

I stood there calmly looking at him.

"I wanted to talk," I stated simply.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Billy asked.

"Yes we do and she can some how turn from human to vampire by her oen will," Jacob glared at me.

"I came to talk can I explain myself before war please because I don't like to fight," I murmered sadly remembering the family war.

They sat down waiting to hear my story as to why I came.

"Before I came here I was traveling with some of my siblings then we all broke apart 5 years ago when my brother disappeared and my sister turned evil and has been trying to kill me for a while," I sighed then continued," my sister is back and ready for war and that's bad she can destroy the whole world and that is why I came here for your help." I finished.

"I still don't see why we should help you," one of the other boys said.

I smacked my head and groaned how stupid can they be.

"End of the world your imprints dead your people dead hello does it ring a bell now." I asked raising my eyebrows.

"OHHH!" they all said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at them hopefully.

"So will you help me and my family please," I was practically on my knee's already begging.

They looked at each other thinking. Some wispers were exchanged then they turned to me.

"Yes we will help you," where is the but," But," ahh there it is," you owe us," Sam stated looking at me.

"Fine anything besides me and my family and the Cullens dead but anything else. I just want my sister dead or at least her turning good again I don't care," I said so fast I don't think they understood but, they did.

They nodded and I walked out back to the house thinking the whole way there.

Rose is having a child I was sad because I always wanted a child but never found my mate and I am not sure Edward wants kids he never said anything. I sighed walking home through the forest deep in thought scowling to myself for being selfish everytime I thought about having children.

I was so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone. I fell to the ground groaning and listening to someone apoligise over and over again. I looked up to who I ran into. I froze when I saw there face and memories flashed in my head me and him playing around in the forest.

Him comforting me when I got hurt us opening presents together sharing everything while the others laughed and played with their toys. Us sitting on the swings when they first were put in our backyard. Me and him having a mud fight and much more.

Tears gathering in my eyes as I looked at the one person I have been whishing to see for years and years again. The one person who understood me more than Anna herself. My sore thought turned good for everything it was worth my brother.

"Jason."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it enjoy hope you had a wonderful holiday<strong>

**-TNG**


	25. Family time?

**Okay everyone sorry for the wait but school got in the way and i hate it when that happens okay so here we go next chapter.**

* * *

><p>I stared up at him in shock then anger. I stood up looking at him with tear filled eyes the pain I was feeling was unbarable.<p>

"Bella its so good to see you, how are you?" Jason said nice and calm.

"HOW AM I YOU DISSAPEAR FOR 5 YEARS AND WHEN YOU SEE ME AFTER ALL THAT TIME YOU ASK HOW AM I." I screamed at him. You might think I'm over reacting but look from my point of view my brother that dissapeared 5 years ago suddenly appears and says simply "how are you?" So I don't think I'm overreacting.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"HOW ABOUT WHERE YOU'VE BEEN THE PAST 5 YEARS OR THAT YOU WANT TO SEE THE REST OF THE FAMILY THAT IS HERE I HAVE ONE FREAKING QUESTION why does everyone I care about not care about me?" I was yelling but then I was whispering at the end with tears streaming down my face.

"Don't say that, I do care about you, I always have and always will," Jason looked at me, "I have been confused and trying to find my way back to my family but couldn't not until Rennetta found me."

I sighed, "I have nothing to say so just follow me and stay quiet I have had a bad day already."

I took off towards the Cullens house with Jason following behind me. When we got there Rose was sitting on the porch rubbing her tummy smiling.

"Hey, Rose how you doing, hows Emmett doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"We are doing fine just trying to stay calm considering I'm pregnant and a war is coming so we are decent." She smiled at me and looked at Jason, "Who's this?"

"Ahh, Rose this is Jason my long lost brother," I told her looking at her with the look 'I don't want to talk about it'.

Her eyes popped wide with shock and confusion but saw my look and nodded, "Everyone else is inside," she pointed towards the door.

"Thanks," I walked into the house immediatly finding Edward on the piano.

I walked over to him kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling away soon after to introduce him to Jason.

"Who is that?" Edward asked looking at me.

"This is my long lost brother Jason, Jason meet Edward my mate," I looked at Jason whos wide Blue eyes looked at me in shock.

"I have been gone along time haven't I?" Jason asked looking between me and Edward.

"Yeah you have," I smiled then walked to the other room where I found everyone sitting there.

"Everyone this is Jason my long lost brother, brother meet everyone while I go upstairs."

I ran upstairs into mine and Edwards room. I layed down on the bed closing my eyes what was wrong with me. I finally find my brother but yet I don't want him here. After that thought Edward walked into the room didn't say a word just came and wrapped his arms around me sighing in content. I turned to look at him but instead his lips were on mine and I kissed him deeper he turned us so that I was on top and well you should know the rest.

I woke up the next morning alone I looked around then Edward walked out of the bathroom he saw me awake and smiled.

"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning to you to," I told him smiling while getting up to get dressed.

We walked downstairs hand in hand talking about random things and laughing at the funny ones. When we walked into the kitchen everyone was there chatting about the war and what they were going to do about it and what the plan is.

"Hey, so what's the plan," I asked once we were sitting down and comfortable.

"Well, she wants to meet at the field where we play baseball so I was thinking we could trick by setting a trap or something," Carlisle said uncertainly.

"No, that wouldn't work, she's evil I have tried to trap her like that before it wouldn't work," I said shaking my head then froze.

"How about we use Jason as bait, Rennetta wants him on her side what if we have him at the field pretending to say yes to be on her side then we attack having full force plus the wolves would that work?" Jasper asked.

"No we aren't using Jason as bait I-" I was cut off by Jason.

"If it means getting the upper hand then I'm going to do it no matter what you say."

"But-" this time it was Rose interrupting me.

She gasped in pain holding her stomache. She looked at us in shock.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the wait I had school and homework then on the weekends shopping and church blablabla well I will be trying to update at least one story every week if I can so saty with me and enjoy.<strong>

**-TNG**


	26. Charletta Marie Cullen

**Sorry for the wait here is the next chapter for Warrior**

* * *

><p>Why is it that when problems happen and I am always the first volunteer even if it means helping someone push a baby out of them. Carlisle ran to get sheets and a lot of pillows, <em>lots of pillows, <em>so Rosalie could rest and be as comfortable as you can be when having a baby. We set up the pillows when Carlisle brought them down and layed Rosalie down. I was in front of her and looked.

"Okay you're almost ready to push rose get ready," I told her.

"Okay now push!" I said.

"AHHHHH!" Rose said gasping in pain.

"That's it almost just a few more I see the head," I urged her to continue on.

Then once the last push came a beautful baby girl was born into the world, our terrible world, but our world.

"Rose say hi to your little girl what are you going to name her," I asked putting the child in her arms.

Rose smiled and spoke.

"Charletta Marie Cullen, named after you Bella," Rose smiled.

My eyes widened at that then a smile lit its way to my face, I was shocked someone actually named their child after me I was thankfull and shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for how short this is I promise the next one will be longer! :)<strong>

**-TNG**


	27. OMG

**Sorry for the wait here is the next chapter for Warrior**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Edwards P.O.V) 2 months later<strong>_

_Nice Eddie you finally lost your v-card congrats you're finally a man, _Emmett thought to me.

"Shut up and don't call me Eddie," I growled.

I heard him laughing down stairs I rolled my eyes and looked to the right of me were Bella was laying. I pulled the blanket up so it covered her body, lately I have been worried about her she has been sleeping a lot and she just waves it off saying that its from the stress of the upcoming battle. Of course I don't believe her. I shook my head and sighed getting up heading for the shower, I washed then got out and dressed. I went down stairs to make Bella some breakfast which she has been eating in her vampire and human forms.

I saw the family a little hectic considering Charletta was just born when we were getting ready to go to war. Rosalie's child, Charletta, was now 2 months old and was growing at a normal pace which of course was really good when Rose was only pregnant for 5 months.

I smiled sadly to myself yes, I'll admit I am a little jealous cause I had always wanted kids. But knowing Bella she would wait till after the war to have kids so they wouldn't be in danger. I finally got up the courage to ask Rose something that I think shocked the family as much as it shocked me.

"May umm may I hold her?" I asked nervously.

I waited for the response and the response I got was a 2 month old baby in my arms sleeping. Th whole family started talking and laughing like a regular family then Bella came out and let me tell ya she looked liked hell don't tell her I said that.

" there's some food on the counter in the kitchen if you're hungry," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied and walked into the kitchen for the food.

I realized then that it was really quite I sighed and waited for the question to be asked.

"Is she okay I have _never_ seen her look like that?" Rose said sincerely.

"I have no clue she won't talk to me about it all she says is that its the stress from the upcoming war," I sighed wanting to know what was wrong with my love.

"Don't worry I am sure there is nothing wrong," Esme told us just in time to hear a crash in the kitchen.

Since I wasn't holding the baby anymore I was the first one in the kitchen to find Bella on the floor unconcious. I knelt down next to her and Carlisle came over to check on her and see what caused her to colapse.

"I have to take her up to my surgecal room so I can see what is wrong Edward carry her up there now," Carlisle comanded worring for his daughter.

I picked her up and ran to the room set her down on the bed and watched Carlisle check for everything.

"I don't see anything wrong she shouldn't have collapsed I just don't understand," Carlisle was stumped.

I started thinking what was going on how would she collapse if nothing was wrong unless, no it can't be Bella can't be pregnant not possible. Rosalie puked to show a sign that she was pregnant and so did Anna they didn't pass out so what could it be. I was stuck and confused and worried what was going to happen next I have no clue was Bella going to be okay I have no clue cause we don't know what is wrong with her.

"Edward do you know if she said anything like complaining that she was dizzy or extremely tired?" Carlisle asked me.

"No she never complained but I don know that she has been very tired and hungry lately which you know souldn't happen," I told him sighing.

I decided to listen to everyones thoughts to see if they had an idea of what was going on.

_I wonder if she's pregnant _-Rose

_Is my daughter alright? _-Esme

_Is my lil sis gonna be okay _-Emmett and Jasper

_OMG I can't believe Edward hasn't figured it out yet _-Alice

_Maybe I should do a ultra sound just in case _-Carlisle

"Do it Carlisle," I told him I didn't care if I have to find out this way.

He pulled out his ultra sound stuff that he used for Rosalie and lifted up Bellas shirt and put the gel on her stomache. He started to move the control thing around her stomache then stopped in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"I'm not sure Edward wait a second I have to be sure," he told me.

Oh no, was it a tumer wait can she even get a tumer? I don't know oh this is so frusterating I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of hers so I could see what was wrong so I could help and we could get through this together.

"Okay its been 5 minutes do you know or not," I hissed.

"Edward calm give me 2 more minutes and I will know for sure," Carlisle spoke with shoch and confusion in his voice.

I waited and waited and waited oh this seemed like forever I couldn't wait till I knew what was wrong. 2 minutes later Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

I raised and eyebrow.

"Congradulations you are going to be a daddy of twins," my jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go now this is the last chapter for this story stay tuned for the sequal<strong>

**-TNG**


	28. AN READ SORRY NOT FOR SEQUAL

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY _A MAGICAL WORLD _A HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT CROSSOVER**


	29. READ and I will do a sequal

**CHECK OUT MY NEW ACCOUNT Randomness is great AND MY NEW STORIE ABOUT TEEN WOLF PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT **

**AND SOME OF YOU REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SO THAT I CAN POST THE SECOND CHAPTER I ACCEPT HELP BUT I WON'T **

**GET A BETA NO OFFENCE TO THE BETAS ITS JUST TO CONFUSING FOR ME THANK YOU!**


End file.
